


Frigid Embers

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Icefire knows that her destiny lies beyond the strict rules and circle system of the IceWing kingdom, she leaves at night when the moon is at it's peak in the sky, leaving only a note telling her beloved parents and younger sister goodby.





	1. Chapter One: Quirky IceWings And Scrolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icefire knows that her destiny lies beyond the strict rules and circle system of the IceWing kingdom, she leaves at night when the moon is at it's peak in the sky, leaving only a note telling her beloved parents and younger sister goodby.

**Frigid Embers**

**Summery**

**Icefire knows that her destiny lies beyond the strict rules and circle system of the IceWing kingdom, she leaves at night when the moon is at it's peak in the sky, leaving only a note telling her beloved parents and younger sister goodby.**

**Chapter One: Quirky IceWings And Scrolls**

**Icefire's POV**

In my opinion, I think the workings of how my tribe works is a bit strange and strict, I always thought it made us seam like cold dragons who never took time to cool off or chill out.

IceWing circles were essential to functioning society. It kept the palace stragglers in their rightful place and the elite at the top, with positions earned with discipline, hard work, self control. The ranking list was everything. Prey hunting rights, permission to live within the palace, appropriate mate choices, all the intricacies and decisions were made based on that list. The most capable and ambitious rose to the top while the weak willed, immature, ineffectual were punished effectively. The perfect meritocracy.

Although, I don't really understand the system very well, I still think the system of the circles are important. In being truthful with you, I also have to admit that I'm a bookworm and I've caused some IceWing spikes to rattle because of my many and constant questions.

I always knew that I was different from the other IceWings, I never agreed with the system of the circles nore do I agree with the ranking list.

I had always told my parents that I felt like adventure was my calling, if it were up to them, they would let me do what I want. My younger sister, Freezecrystal was only four but she was in the 3rd circle, she had learned to hunt at a very young age. I am six, and I'm in the 3rd circle as well, I learned to hunt when I was only two years old.

My favorite place in the whole Kingdom was the library, yes, I am a bit of a bookworm. I informed my parents that I would be heading to the library and they gave me the okay to go.

The library was about three stories high, dragons come here to look for all sorts of varieties of different scrolls. There were scrolls about the Diamond Trialed, scrolls about how the system of the circles worked, scrolls about medicines and herbal treatments for all sorts of wounds and many many more. The library was my favorite place, I was a very frequent visitor. The library was one of the few places that was open to the public.

As I was browsing through the shelves of scrolls, I caught sight of an IceWing dragonet that I despised. She was one of the lower-ranked IceWings, she always picked on me for being weird and for the way I thought about certain IceWing matters.

But that is none of her business, she always gets her little group of friends and they all tease me for always reading in class instead of doing all of the pointless work and writing notes. To be honest, I could care less about that stuck up IceWing named Skylark.

As I walked around the Library looking for a good scroll to read, I caught sight of two of my friends. Icicle and Willowmint. I smiled and waved them over with a wing. They both smiled and bounded over to me.

"Hay Ice, whatcha lookin for?!" Icicle asked, tilting her head with curious stormy blue eyes. I sighed and shrugged my wings.

"Need any help?!" Willowmint asked, with a warm smile as she swept her gaze over the scrolls that were lining the shelves. I nodded with a smile and a grateful look to my friends.

"Yes if you don't mind. I'm looking for a scroll about when the circles and rankings were first developed." I replied, and Auster walked over to another shelf with me and Husky following her.

"I think I found something similar to what you were explaining to me. Here check it out it might be the one your looking for." Willowmint replied, with a smile of pride on her face.

As the three of us walked up to the librarians desk, a small IceWing with silver blue scales and wings was organizing the many scrolls that were on top of the desk.

Hello Frozenstar. We have some scrolls that we wish to check out." I explained, and the IceWing looked up from her task to check out our scrolls.

"You three are my most frequent visitors, you all must love reading, am I correct?" Frozenstar asked, with a grin on her face. I nodded and Polaris made an hmm sound and handed us our scrolls. I bowed to her and with that, Husky, Glaze and I flew out of the Library and flew to where I lived.

We flew in through my bedroom window and just as we landed on the carpeted floor, a knock was heard on my door. I ran to open the door with Husky and Glaze following close behind.

I swung the door open and standing on the other side was my mother, Flurryheart. She smiled warmly when she saw me standing there, I smiled at her as I walked over to my shelf and retrieved another one of my scrolls.

"Ah, Icefire, your back. And you brought Icicle and Willowmint to visit." I looked up to see my mother, Flurryheart. I nodded and went back to reading my scroll. My mother laughed quietly and left the room.

"Hay there kiddo!" I sighed and twitched my tail in annoyance. Can't I just read in peace. I sighed and looked up to see my father, Snowcloak. I then smiled brightly and looked up at my father. 

Icicle and Willowmint were just watching us with amused smiles on there faces. I then hugged my father and he hugged me back before he turned and left the room.

"Well that was interesting." Willowmint replied, with a small laugh while Icicle and I just shook our heads in amusement. I then unrolled my scroll and continued to read its contents.

"I guess you could say that Willow." I replied, looking up breach to glance at Glaze with a raised eyebrow, then I dived instantly back into my scroll.

"Three Moons! Your such a bookworm Icefire." Icicle commented, with a small laugh and a teasing grin on her face. I just nodded and laughed quietly at my friend's observation.

"Your observation is correct Icicle, I am a huge bookworm, I mean, just take a look around my room." I replied, gesturing to my many small shelf's to prove my point.


	2. Chapter Two: Spread Your Wings And Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icefire knows that her destiny lies beyond the strict rules and circle system of the IceWing kingdom, she leaves at night when the moon is at it's peak in the sky, leaving only a note telling her beloved parents and younger sister goodby.

**Frigid Embers**

**Summery**

**Icefire knows that her destiny lies beyond the strict rules and circle system of the IceWing kingdom, she leaves at night when the moon is at it's peak in the sky, leaving only a note telling her beloved parents and younger sister goodby.**

**Chapter Two: Spread Your Wings And Fly**

**Icefire's POV**

I had made a plan with Icicle and willowmint, we would be leaving at night when the moon is at its peak in the sky.

We packed a small pouch full of things like scrolls, herbs for treating wounds, and other sentimental items. So, once the moon was high in the sky, the three of us spread our wings and took off into the night sky.

"Hay, Ice? Where are we headed now?" Willowmint asked, staring at me with cerium stormy blue eyes. I frowned and put my talons on my chin in thought.

"What about we head to the SeaWing kingdom?" I suggested after a few moments of silence, my two friends thought it over for a moment before they both nodded theirs heads in agreement.

"How long will it take to get there?" Icicle asked, after a few moments of silence, I just shrugged my wings in response.

"It will probably take a few days to get there, I mean, the IceWing Kingdom and the SeaWing Kingdom are on opposite sides of Pyrrhia." I replied, after thinking it over for a few minutes.

"How did you figure that out in only a few minutes?!" Icicle exclaimed, staring at me with wide wyes. I just laughed quietly at Icicle.

"I don't know, I mean, they are pretty far from one another, but I'm just guessing." I replied, after a moment of silence.

"Three Moons! You're really smart Ice." Willow said, joining the conversation. I smiled shyly and ducked my head.

"Not really, I just read a lot of scrolls, that's all." I replied with a small smile. I never really liked being put on the spot.

* * *

It took us about two days of nonstop flying to get to the ocean. We flew past clear blue water that shined like emeralds in the sunlight.

"Oh my goodness! The ocean is so amazing and HUGE!" Icicle exclaimed, staring down at the rippling water under her talons.

We had landed on a white sandy beach that had small waves lapping near the shoreline. It was all so new and breathtakingly gorgeous.

"How are we going to find the palace if none of us can dive down there?!" Willowmint as led, as she looked out over the expanse of searingly never ending water.

"I'm not sure, none of can swim. They don't teach us those kinds of thing in the IceWing Kingdom." I replied, flicking my tail in slight annoyance.

"Ice, you drolly dragon, we know how to swim remember? Your mother taught us." Icicle replied, smiling cheekily at me. I smiled sheepishly and looked down at my talons.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot." I replied with a small laugh. I then turned to stare out at the ocean with wide eyes. It was breathtaking to look at.

"So will we live in the SeaWing Kingdom if Queen Bluebell says yes?" Willowmint asked, tilting her head to the side. I shrugged my wings in response.

"I'm not sure Willow, I think we'll stay for a while and see how we like it." I replied, as I returning my gaze to ocean.

"We have to ask Queen Bluebell first before we do anything though." Icicle chimed in, and I nodded my head in agreement with her statement.

"You make a good point there Icicle." Willow remarked with a small smile.

"Well what are we eating for? Let's go do some deep water diving!" Icicle exclaimed, as she dived gracefully into the water, with me and Willow following close behind.


End file.
